1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the invention relates to the field of mops, more particularly to the field of mops with an integrated wringer.
2. Description of the Related Art
As is known, the use of a mop can be an important part of maintaining a clean surface such as a floor. Most mops can be divided into one of two categories, those with an integrated wringer system and those without an integrated wringer system. As is known, both types have certain advantages for certain types of jobs. Mops with the integrated wringer system, however, have become increasingly popular for household tasks because a separate wringer is not required. Therefore, integrated solutions are typically less costly, may result in reduced contact with cleaning fluid and may take up less storage space. For example, a single multi-purpose bucket may be used with a mop that includes an integrated wringer system while a mop with a separate wringer may require that the bucket is made more heavy-duty and is configured in a particular manner.
In operation, a user can wet an integrated mop with a cleaning solution, wring out the mop with the integrated wringing system, mop a work surface and again wring out the mop as needed. Thus, existing integrated mops provide effective cleaning. However, improvements in how the wringing system of existing integrated mops function would be appreciated.